cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachnos
Overview The Arachnos are a villain group in City of Heroes and City of Villians. Subgroups * Wolf Spiders * Mu mystics Villain Types Underlings Spiderling These attack drones are used to soften up super-powered targets. Arachnos considers them very expendable, and uses them to record and monitor a threat's abilities before more expensive troops-such as Tarantulas or Fortunatas-are deployed. Minions Arachnos Drone Arachnos no doubt stole the technology for these drones from the Rikti. Or perhaps they bargained for it. Lord Recluse will deal with anyone who gives him what he wants. Powers Arachnobot These attack drones are used to soften up super-powered targets. Arachnos considers them very expendable, and uses them to record and monitor a threat's abilities before more expensive troops-such as Tarantulas or Fortunatas-are deployed. Powers Mu Striker Strikers are descendant of the long lost Mu, drafted into Arachnos service to fight both mystic heroes and the troublesome Circle of Thorns. Powers Crab Spider Slicer Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Blood Widow Blood Widows are Arachnos' beautiful but deadly assassins. Pray you do not feel their kiss. Powers Fortunata Fortunatas are female Arachnos agents gifted with psychic powers. Those with aggressive abilities are tasked with taking down super-types, who often have little resistance to their deadly abilities. Powers Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Rumor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Fire Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Runor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Bane Spider Commando Taken from the ranks of the Wolf Spiders, Bane Spider Commandos are given specialized assault training. They are vicious masters of combat that relish engaging the enemies of Arachnos. Powers Lieutenants Arachnobot Blaster Arachnobot Blasters were created by Arachnos´ Orb Weavers to take down particularly powerful super-powered threaths. Powers Arachnos Drone Coordinator Arachnos no doubt stole the technology for these drones from the Rikti. Or perhaps they bargained for it. Lord Recluse will deal with anyone who gives him what he wants. Powers Mu Adept The most gifted Mu strikers are given far more than promotions and new uniforms: they are given eldritch secrets to unlock their inner powers. As long as they continue to use them in Arachnos' service, of course. Powers Night Widow Night Widows are trained in stealth, infiltration, disguise and cold blooded murder. Most of their victims never see them coming. Powers Crab Spider Longfang Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Fortunata Seer Fortunata Seers can glimpse moments into the future. They use this ability to increase the defense of the more mundane troops they slavishly lead into combat. Powers Tarantula Mistress A rare few Fortunatas volunteer for the Tarantula program. Those who survive integration with the machine are truly terrors to behold. Their specially-designed suits greatly amplify their psychic abilities, allowing them to not only comunicate the next few seconds of time to their allies, but also to distort reality for their foes as well. Powers Bane Spider Scout Taken from the ranks of the Wolf Spiders, Bane Spider Scouts are given specialized covert operations training. They are elite spies used by Lord Recluse to monitor activities both in Rogue Isles and Beyond. Bosses Arachnobot Disruptor Orb Weavers created the Disruptor arachnobots to capture their prey alive. Powers Mu Guardian Mu Guardians pulse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins. They have read unholy tomes, visited other planes of existence and performed dark sacrifices too terrible to mention to become the masters of the mystic arts. Powers Night Widow Night Widows are trained in stealth, infiltration, disguise and cold blooded murder. Most of their victims never see them coming. Powers Crab Spider Webmaster Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Fortunata Mistress The most powerful of the Fortunatas are the Mistresses. These rare few have mastered numerous psychic abilities and risen to the top of Lord Recluse's beautiful Black Widows. Powers Tarantula Queen What terrible process pushes a woman to become one of these unholy terrors is a subject of much speculation. What is known is that their suits are little different from Tarantula Mistresses. Instead, it seems the user somehow suffers the upgrade. Tarantula Queens are incredibly powerful, but also quite mad. Powers Toxic Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Runor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Bane Spider Executioner Only the most trusted Arachnos agents are allowed to lead the Bane Spiders. An agent must be ruthless and efficient to become one of Lord Recluse's personal guardsmen. It is a great honor to be promoted to the position of a Bane Spider Executioner. Powers Elite Bosses Doctor Geist Main Article: Doctor Geist Doctor Geist is a mad scientist working for Arachnos on a project involving mutant spiders! He is also a long time rival of his former colleague, Doctor Creed. Powers Arachnos Heavy Blaster Lord Recluse discovered that Black Scorpion had built these enormous walking tanks to attack Mako in another of their inter-patron squabbles. Lord Recluse seized these monstruous war machines for his own use in Recluse's Victory. Loyalists like you will now be able to wield their destructive capabilities in battle! Their lack of speed is more than compensated for with its impressive firepower and heavy armor. The Arachnos Heavy Blaster is an awesome asset to any villain who's looking for an edge in battle. Archvillains Barracuda Main Article: Barracuda Barracuda, a former treasure hunter, Kelli Forston was infected by mysterious creatures known as the Coralax. What she found in the briny deep remains a mystery, but it turned her heart as dark and cold as the depths. In combat, she is almost as quick and savage as her bloodthirtsy mentor, Captain Mako. Powers Ice Mistral Main Article: Ice Mistral Irena Rudenko was chosen by on of the Monks of the Four Winds to become the Ice Mistral. receiving the power changed her; she retained the icy-cold aloofness and desire for mastery of the wing, but none of the control. Her own rage overrode the honor normally imbued to the Knights of the Wind and she went on a mad killing spree. Scirocco took her under his wing to protect her from the Monks - many of which have fallen trying to reclaim their lost power. Powers Silver Mantis Main Article: Silver Mantis Tamura Shirai is fascinated with the smooth, sleek feel of metal. Funding the augmentation of her body to pure metal was an expensive proposition, however, so she tuned to crime. During one of her robberies, she encountered Black Scorpion, on a job for Lord Recluse. Tamura realized an opportunity when she saw it, and rather than fighting with Arachnos over the ill-gotten loot, formed an alliance that has lasted unto this day. Powers Wretch Main Article: Wretch A twisted wreck of a human being, Wretch was horribly mutated in the same incident that slew Ghost Widow. He remains her loyal guardian and protector, using his immense strength and savage fury to protect her from all harm. Powers Black Scorpion Main Article: Black Scorpion Black Scorpion is a man encased in a large, bulky suit of high-tech battle armor. Huge and menacing, the armor is equipped with a functioning scorpion-like tail on the backside, and the right arm ends in an intimidating blaster cannon. Powers Captain Mako Main Article: Captain Mako Gideon Ray is a savage Mutant who has evolved into what only can be described as a humanoid shark. His acts are even more terrible than his appearance, and few foes are even identifiable once Captain Mako is through with them. Mako is responsible for the death of Sharkhead Isle's most famous hero, Scrapyard. Powers Ghost Widow Main Article: Ghost Widow Beautiful, mysterious, and deadly. Ghost Widow appears to be an actual spirit from beyond the grave rather than a super with some sort of incorporeal power. Some have said she was once a rising star in the Night Widows when she was slain. Her thirst for vengeance must have been great, for she returned from the void and now serves at Recluse's side. There are rumors that her service isn't entirely voluntary, however. Powers Scirocco Main Article: Scirocco Imad Malak was not always an evil man. Evil came to him from without. He was traveling in the deep desert near the Baka Valley deep in the Middle East. There he discovered an ancient tomb and stumbled inside. The tomb was that of a long-dead desert hero, and contained several objects of power including the bottle of the djinn Serafina. Also within was the hero's scimitar that granted the weilder incredible powers. Malak took the sword and donned the mantle of Scirocco. Unforunately, he fell under a curse and was driven to commit acts of great evil. He sold the other objects off to the highest bidder, the bottle ending up with the Circle of Thorns. Once a hero of the people, he is now a dark stain on their proud heritage. Imad wishes nothing more than to find some way to rid himself of the curse and find redemption. Powers * Desert Wind Lord Recluse Main Article: Lord Recluse The Master of Evil, the Count of Cruel, the Archvillain of Anarchy. Lord Recluse has been called many things. But the people of the Rogue Isles know him as their lord and ruler. Lord Recluse has a mysterious tie with Paragon City's own Statesman - some even claim they were once close companions. Their hatred for one another certainly belies a secret perhaps best left buried. Powers Named Enemies Wolf Spider Ghost (minion) These Wolf Spiders have discovered a method to become living ghosts. Though they are not completely used to it, they have already begun to master their new ghostly powers. Powers Wolf Spider Huntsman Ghost (boss) These Wolf Spiders have discovered a method to become living ghosts. Though they are not completely used to it, they have already begun to master their new ghostly powers. Powers Special Arbiter Drone (guard) These deadly Drones have been dispatched by the Arachnos to maintain control and order. The Drones quickly deal with any nearby threaths by simply vaporizing the target. Powers Arachnos Flyer (ship) The Arachnos Flyers are used primarily for troop deployment. If you see one, run. Named Bosses * Expedition Commander (Crab Spider Longfang) - Found on Stop Dr. Aeon's unauthorized dimension hopping from Technician_Naylor * Huntsman Ohanko (Wolf Spider Huntsman) * Operative Orrik (Crab Spider Longfang) - Found on Stop Orrik's surveillance mission from Kelly Uqua * Operative Unger (Crab Spider Longfang) * The Council Spy (Wolf Spider Huntsman) * Wren (Tarantula Mistress) Category:Enemies